American Aerospace Defense Command
American Aerospace Defense Command (AADC), formerly Air Defense Command, was created to protect the MESS portions of America from air attack through a comprehensive integrated air defense system (IADS). Command normally rotates biannually among Tian Xia, the Shinra Republic, and Wilkonia. Within the past several years, under mountain command centers taken over for the MOC and NOCs, protecting against nuclear attack. Command structure Headquarters, and American Operations Center :Cheyenne Mountain - Tunneled underneath Cheyenne Mountain, it is capable of withstand a ground detontation of a 50 megaton bomb. It directs operations over the entire MESS controlled American region. Can reassign air units from one nation to another in order to better protect against national threats. National Operations Centers :Taibai Operations Center - tunneled undereath Mount Taibai, it is similarly capable of withstanding a point blank ground detonation. It is capable of directing operations for the entire continent, but normally only manages operations for Tian Xia. Also can direct operations in Tian Jiao, but due to possible issues with connectivity, Tian Jiao normally is controlled from Fielding Air Base. Regional Operations Centers Each regional operations center is fully capable of directing a national operations campaign, but normally is only tasked with operations in its own, and possibly adjoining sectors. They can also be bypassed, allowing the LOCs to be tasked from the NOC or AOC. Local Operations Centers Monitors and controls local sectors. Assigns firing priorities et al. American Aerospace Defense Command IADS systems There is some variation on this dependant on country. Outer detection zone AEW through ISIS radar stratellites. Spacing is every 200km. Range is to radar horizon, approximately 600km for surface targets. Control is through ground stations. STAR system allows view of take from any compatible receiver. Minimum lifespan of 10 years between remanufacture. Utilizes low power, very large array for performance. Placement in EEZ where possible assures early detection. Multi-static array allows enhanced stealth detection. Very long range detection through the use of TPS-71 OTH radars. Radar in Tian Jiao allows surveillance of South Sea Radar on west coast of Tian Xia, and radars on west coast of Shinra monitor North Pacific. Radar on Baja California monitors mid-Pacific. Radars on northwest coast of Tian Xia monitors Arctic Ocean. Radars near Cape Race monitor Arctic and North Atlantic Oceans. Radars in Florida monitor mid-Atlantic Ocean and Caribbean. The radars have a range of up to 1000 miles are possible, including detection and tracking of targets below the radar horizon. Very long range detection is also done through the use of the UHF band PAVE PAWS early warning radar. Three models are in use: the FPS-126 which features 3 radar faces, allowing 360 degree coverage, the FPS-123, which features two faces, and the FPS-120, which is a single face radar. The radars are massive monoliths, generally triangular in planform. Each face is able to scan up to 65 degrees off axis. With the 20 degree incline that they are at, this allows them to survey from 3 degrees to 85 degrees above the horizon. A total of 6 sites in Messica gives a full view of any threat that could be incoming. A FPS-126 installed in Tian Jiao provides early warning for the entire province. Total range of the radar is approximately 3000 miles. It is limited to line of site tracking. Sea based X-band radars for ballistic missile warning and tracking east, north and west coasts of Messica. Multiples on each coast ensure readiness. SBIRS-low - low orbit sensors look up at space, providing enhanced view of objects in orbit, including new objects. Provides cuing and detection for later stage weaponry. SBIRS-high - high orbit sensors detect space and missile launches. Look down attitude presents more difficulties with view against warm earth, compared to SBIRS-low. High orbit makes more significantly more difficult targetting by counter-space assets. Mid-detection/interception zone Air Defense Wings - wings of F-22 and F-12 fighters can be vectored to intercept threats, including far out to sea Directed Engagement and Acquisition To Horizon Synchronous Tracking And Response - modification of the STAR system that is found on modern MESS destroyers and cruisers, is a land based system to replace the Land Aegis System - Extended Range. Many LASER systems will be able to be upgrade to DEATH STAR status, though in some cases new sites will be required. The system consists of an operations center, one or more SPY-3 radars, and multiple missile modules. Typically, all three components are seperated from each other, thus increasing the difficulty of taking out a DEATH STAR system. Missile modules are usually separated, in individual concrete bunkers to harden them against attack. It is capable of taking any of: Mk41, Mk51, or Mk 57 VLS launchers, in any combination. A MIM-116 launcher and laser CIWS provides protection for the radars and operations center. Land Aegis System Extended Range - utilizes the SPY-1C radar set along with the Mk99 FCS set to detect, and track targets, and guide interceptor missiles to the targets. It is capable of firing every missile that the standard shipboard Aegis system is capable of. Recent upgrades have replaced the Mk99 illuminators with a solid state phased array. This simplifies maintainence and increases reliability and readiness. A set of eight Mk41 VLS modules completes the package. Select sites have alternate VLS silos, permitting out-sized interceptors to be placed. Additional point defense weapons protect the hardened radar from attack. A standard battalion consists of 4 SPY-1C radars and associated equipment. Considered a heavy SAM system. LAS-ER mobile - a derivative of the LASER system, it utilizes a large truck mobile AESA radar to allow repositioning of the unit. This allows the filling of gaps in the radar coverage. It also removes the ability to know the exact position of air defense ahead of time. Considered a heavy SAM system. STAR and Aegis vessels - these can occassionally be found on patrol in the seas off the coast of Shinra Republic and Tian Xia territory. When possible their radars are combined with the picture from other assets, providing enhanced battlespace awareness Mobile Patriot - a redesigned chassis allows for the positioning of both radar and 4 launch cells on a single track. It doesn't have fire on the move capability, but it can fire with in seconds of stopping. Considered a medium SAM system. Kinetic Interceptor Squadrons - utilizing the MIM-171 Kinetic Interceptor Missile and deployed mostly throughout Wilkonia and designated as Air Intercept Squadrons these units are the principal protection forces in the South-Eastern, South, and South-Western Engagement Zones. Each squadron is deployed in tangent with one of the DEATH STAR equipped X-Band or OTH-SW/B installations. Currently Wilkonia is the only nation to deploy these squadrons with 48 squadrons comprising 4 launch vehicles and 6 missiles each. Final protective zone Sprint anti-ballistic missile - derived from the HIBEX/UPSTAGE experiments, this is capable of up to 300g lateral accelerations in order to intercept manuevering RVs. Designed to intercept warheads as low as 20,000 ft, and up to 120,000 feet. Millennium CIWS - Category:MESS Military Forces